The Phrase
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: James and Katie don't view each other as dating material. Will one little phrase bring them together or keep them apart? 2 different Jatie One-Shots!
1. Chapter 1

James is 20 and Katie is 18

James is sitting there staring off into space as the other three members of Big Time Rush attempt to pull him out of his recent depression. He barely moves as Carlos runs into the wall, Logan explains the etiology of depression, and Kendall threatens to break his lucky comb. Finally the other three boys give up and go in search of something fun to do. Suddenly James' bottom lip starts to quiver as he sees the object of his depression walk into the lobby. Without warning Katie comes up to him and starts trying to cheer him up. James wonders why she can't see why she of all people cannot cheer him up. He watches sadly as she departs as her newest boyfriend comes into the lobby.

He narrows his eyes as he looks at the two teens walking off out the door. What he doesn't see is Katie looking over her shoulder at him as he buries his head in his hands. His mind drifts back to the lyrics he wrote for Katie but had to have someone else sing them because the words just stuck in his throat. Take for instance the lyrics in the song Worldwide: "Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, cause you have my heart." James had to convince Logan to sing that powerful part because every time he tried he saw Katie's face and couldn't get the words out. Or take these lyrics in Nothing Even Matters, "I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes, when we're together baby anything goes." He wrote those in response to Katie laughing about his obsession with his looks and with being famous.

Nothing is ever quite what it seems in Hollywood, James thinks as he gets up and trudges to the apartment. He punches the wall as he gets into apartment putting another hole in it. Nobody is home as he flops down on the couch and turns the TV on. It is meaningless background noise as he wallows in despair and doubt. All of a sudden the door slams shut and James turns around to see Katie storm into the apartment, flinging her purse at the wall and fighting back tears. She comes over and sits beside James and starts crying into his shoulder as he puts his arms around here. He tries to keep it platonic but he cannot help falling further for the girl in his arms.

Katie is sobbing as she tells the story of going to the mall with her boyfriend (she cannot say his name without breaking down completely) and running into his other girlfriend. She is sobbing about how pretty she was and how cool her clothes were. James's mind is screaming at him to let her know how pretty he thinks she is. Before he can get a word out Katie says "Thanks for always being there for me James. I love you like a brother." Katie gives him a kiss on the cheek as she heads off to her room. James sits there as his world collapses around his ears. The phrase "like a brother" keeps bouncing around his head and he wants to tear his head out in frustration knowing that his love will never be returned.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the amount of requests I will do another one-shot for James and Katie. This has nothing to do with the first chapter. James is 17 and Katie is 16 in this.

James found himself staring at his lucky comb that was now in three pieces. He brushes his hair out of his eyes as they scan the room trying to figure out which of his friends is going to die today. Kendall is immediately discounted because he hasn't moved from the couch since Jo left him standing in the airport. His eyes then lock onto Logan and are suspicious of him because Logan is always wondering why James is so obsessed with his appearance. James narrows his eyes in thought as Carlos crashes into the wall sending his helmet flying. "Of course" James mutters underneath his breath, "it is probably the accident prone Carlos."

"Are you going crazy James?" Katie asks as she is sitting at the dining table watching James intently. James looks over at Katie and offers nothing but a scowl as Katie rolls her eyes at the tallest member of Big Time Rush. "If it really means that much to you I will help you figure out who broke your comb." Katie slides over next to James and gets a little shudder when her arm brushes his. "Maybe we should get away from them so we can think more clearly about this" Katie suggests laying hand on James's shoulder.

James says sure and leads her into the back of the apartment where the bed rooms are. He shuts the door to his room and launches into tirade. "I can't believe somebody broke my lucky comb. You would think those douchebags would have a little more respect for my things. I know it was Carlos, he always breaks everything." James turns around to leave to go confront Carlos when he feels a hand on his arm stopping him. He turns around to see Katie standing there with his lucky comb. He stares at it in disbelief and tries to ask how that is possible.

"I broke a comb that looked exactly like your lucky one" Katie says with an evil smirk on her face. When James asks why she replies, "because you are an idiot. I've been trying for ages to try and catch your attention and make you notice me. But you have never been concerned with viewing me as a potential date." To emphasize her point, Katie kisses James soundly on the lips. When they break apart Katie looks ashamed until James grabs her and pulls her back in for another kiss. They break apart a second time and James and Katie both just look into each others eyes, knowing that they have each found something they have wanted.


End file.
